Human in Equestria, The Truth
by Darkmarble
Summary: Equestria is a place of friendship, happiness and peace. There could nothing bad happen if a human gets there, right?


"Okay Twilight! Now seriously! Why you called us here? I was just working on one of my newest moves that will get me into the Wonderbolts!" Said a blue furred and rainbow manned and tailed pegasus in tomboyish voice as she just got down on the ground, next to her levendule colored friend who had black mane and tail with a purple stripe and she was a unicorn.

"Calm down Rainbow! I'll explain everything in a second, we are just waiting for Pinki…" Started the pony, in her full name Twilight Sparkle, but then suddenly a pink pony jumped in front of her scarring her.

"Hey Twilight! I heard you invited us here because of some kind of new spell you are testing! And I wanted to be here so you won't be sad that nopony came, and I also brought you some cupcakes! And also…" Said the also pink manned and tailed pony hyperactively as she took some cupcakes from the nothing offering them to Twilight.

"Whoa! Pinkie! How the hay you knew that Twailaight is testing out some of her new magic? I thought I told ya'h that she invited us here!" Said now an orange coated pony with blonde main and tail as she was looking at the other pony really confused.

"Oh, Applejack! I just simply asked her before we came here!" Said Pinkie as jumping around her.

"No, I didn…" Started Twilight but got cut by Pinkie Pie.

"Now let's get on that spell! I'm so excited to see what are you going to try now! Maybe now you upgraded your skills in changing things into oranges and now you can change me into…"

"Oh, Pinkie dear! I'm sure that Twilight haven't invited us to only show such kind of magic! I think it must be something really special!" Said now a white coated, purple manned and tailed pony as she was smiling at Pinkie Pie's childishness and randomness.

"Yeah just show it already!" Said Rainbow Dash hurrying her.

Twilight Sparkle glared at her a little but then said: "Yes, that's right Rarity! We are going to test a spell I read in a book, that was written by Starswils the bearded in the past and I'm sure it will work! Basically the spell will make me able to bring a creature from another world, that is just intelligent like us!"

"Um… Twilight… if I maybe…" Started a yellow furred pony with pink mane and tail and she had very shy voice, and she got cut by Twilight who was hurrying her a bit.

"Yes Fluttershy? What is it?" This question wasn't really offensive. Even thought Twilight Sparkle wanted to be at the spell fast, she knew her friend well, and that she is really shy, so she said the sentence in a soft voice.

"W… What kind of creature is that… that you are…"

"Summoning…"

"Y… yes… I mean… does it looks like us… ponies?"

"Hmm… Good question Fluttershy, the book didn't written anything about that, only said that the creature is intelligent… But I think we will know after I'm done with the spell."

"Twailaght? Are you sure it's safe? Maybe the…" Started Applejack worriedly but got cut by the purple unicorn.

"Don't worry Applejack, I'm sure it's safe, and the princess also gave me the permission to do it!" Said Twilight Sparkle proud of herself as she puffed her chest.

"Okay, just get it down already!" Said Rainbow pretty much annoyed.

The pony rolled her eyes and without one more word, suddenly her horn started glowing. The other ponies first covered their eyes from the sudden bright light but then got used to it and looked there again. Well, except Pinkie who had sunglasses on for some reason…

For about a half minute nothing more happened then Twilight was concentrating very hard at the spell with the other looking curiously. Sometime later Twilight started sweating but then she felt that the spell nears its end and she felt that the portal she was trying to open, suddenly appeared from nothing…

Its side was colored purple just like Twilight Sparkle's magic aura and had blue inside. Just like it was written in the book, she fast stopped using her magic because otherwise the portal would have work reserved sending her to the world where the creature would come from…

She stepped back a little bit to look at her work with all the other ponies looking in awe.

For sometime nothing happened, but then suddenly there was a purple color blinding all the ponies again, but when the light disappeared, there weren't any portals anymore, only some kind of creature standing there dizzily and very confused.

It had two legs that it was standing on and also had two… arms? It was also really tall, taller than any of them standing there. It only had mane, but didn't had tail, wings or horn and it didn't had fur, only skin. It was also wearing clothes. Judging by its figure it was male but it wasn't muscular at all. It/he had black mane, weared some kind of also black clothing with a hoodie, a blue colored clothing at downer part, and had some kind of shoes also…

The ponies only stood there looking very confused don't knowing what to do, even Pinkie was in silence because she never seen such strange creature.

After about a minute the creature finally got back its/his senses and suddenly noticed the ponies standing there, staring at him… His mouth immediately opened from the big surprise, but then suddenly turned into joy and it shouted out in the world:

"YESS! My dream came true! I'm in Equestria! Yeah! And I'm also in Ponyville with the mane six here. And also Dashie!" The person suddenly started "running" towards the rainbow manned pony to give her a hug…

Rainbow Dash immediately got scarred and with fear in her eyes she fast turned around, and just in time… she kicked with her legs…

Her hooves attached with the head of the creature really hard. A huge crack could be heard and the creature was sent back, flying in a tree with its head bleeding…

All the ponies looked very confused and surprised by this act and Twilight was the first to realize. "Rainbow! What have you done?!"

"Pshhft! Don't worry, it was just a little buck, even the weakest stallion won't get a wound from it!" Said the Pegasus relieved that she is safe.

"But it talked in our language and didn't said anything bad!"

"IT knew my name and wanted to attack me, what do you think I'm going to do in that case?!"

"Oh my…" Said suddenly Fluttershy flying to the creature and fast looked at its wound on the head… Meanwhile there was already a big pool of blood under the body. Fluttershy gasped as raising its head slowly… She noticed that there were pieces of bones out of its head and its head wasn't in shape anymore.

A tear came in her eye as she fast placed her ear where its heart was… But… there was nothing. Suddenly the tears from her eyes started flowing like a river as she took its head in her arms as the blood was getting all over her fur.

"W… what happened to that guy? I'm sure that it won't even wound it if I buck him in the face." Said Rainbow still calmly not noticing how much blood was on the ground already.

Twilight knew what expression Fluttershy had on, and she turned to Rainbow with also a lot of tears and guiltiness in her eyes…

"H… h… h… he is…"

"…"

"…"

"Dead…"

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm happy that you read this little one shot of mine, this is the first time I written one. This expresses my hate towards all the HiE stories out there, where you… no offense, if you're not writing one don't take it on yourself… where you make your character so powereful that it can't even be defeated, hurted she immediately fells in love with Rainbow Dash and she loves her back or with all the other ponies, like love comes in one second! I simply hate it! Make a crossover if you want to get a human in Equestria, but not yours and overpower it! Anyways, please review or PM me if you liked this little one shot, wanna give suggestions or something and as always, thanks for reading! **


End file.
